A Day in the Sun
by S J Smith-Evil Little Dog
Summary: "What your brother doesn't know, won't hurt him, Al!"  Al and Paninya have fun during an afternoon in Rezembool.


**Title: **A Day in the Sun

**Author:** S J Smith

**Rating:** Teen

**Summary: **"What your brother doesn't know won't hurt him." Paninya and Al have a day in the sun.

**Disclaimer:** Arakawa absolutely owns all.

X X X

"It's so green here!" Paninya stood in the grassy field, her arms outstretched at her side, spinning in a slow circle. "I mean, really green!"

Alphonse sat on a blanket under the shade of a tree. "Of course it's green," he laughed. "It's Rezembool. If you come during the fall, though, it'll be brown."

"But I don't see green like this much!" Paninya came to the blanket and flopped down next to Al, propping herself up on her elbows. "Or smell sheep." Her nose wrinkled up at that. "But I like it." She nudged him lightly with her boot. "It's really different from home."

"It is. I don't know how Winry could live there. Oh, no, I do," Alphonse sighed, "all of the automail!"

"Hey, she's got a lot of customers there," Paninya pouted. "If Dominic wasn't my mechanic, I'd want her to be." Rolling onto her side, she said, "It was nice of her to invite me to come see her in Rezembool."

"I think you were invited more to keep me busy," Al said with an apologetic grin. "So Brother and Winry can figure out what they're going to do with each other."

"You mean they're not already screwing?" At Alphonse's mock gasp, Paninya shrugged. "I know Winry's got all her working parts, I'm guessing Ed does, too? What're they waiting for?"

"Ed has this moral streak," Alphonse began.

"Pfft. You mean he's scared!"

From his expression, Alphonse was having a hard time answering that question without laughing. "N-no, of course…! Well, maybe."

Paninya rolled her eyes. "He has nothing to worry about, geeze! Winry adores him."

"Yeah, I've told him that, too, but Ed's an idiot, sometimes."

"Sometimes?"

Alphonse snickered along with her. "Well." He shrugged. "Ed's high-strung and he likes to be perfect. Babbling at Winry or not being able to talk to her at all? It's stressful to him!"

"Hmph, I guess. He should just grab her and kiss her, and let nature take its course," Paninya said, "that's the way to handle that!" She nudged him with her boot again, grinning.

Alphonse's stare was kind of unnerving, Paninya realized, it made her feel all warm and gooey inside. And then he was smiling, this slow, sweet smile that just made her insides go fluttery. iOh,/i she thought, ithis was what Garfiel meant./i Alphonse leaned over, kissing her on the mouth. It was soft, and tender, and Paninya couldn't help herself but lick his lips as he started to draw away.

His eyebrow quirked up. "Why, Paninya Dhiri," Alphonse said, mock-shocked.

Paninya kissed him again before he could say anything else. Why leave anything to chance, anyway? She could tell Alphonse liked it. He was grinning. And he tasted so good when he opened his mouth to her. His arms weren't as strong as they could be, but he wrapped them tight around her waist, and pulled her on top of him, and Paninya had to think that was very nice. She wriggled on top of him, finding a good position, one that made Alphonse gasp. "Like that?"

Alphonse let out a groan. "Yes."

Wriggling a bit more, Paninya grinned. "I can tell." She kissed him again, running her fingers through his hair. "If I'd known this was what was hiding behind the armor, I'd have done this a lot earlier."

"Stop wiggling like that!" Alphonse grabbed her hips to hold her still. "Ed would've had a fit if you had."

"So what? His morals wouldn't let you have a little fun with me? That's mean." Pulling a pout, Paninya batted her eyes at Alphonse. "Well, what your brother doesn't know, won't hurt him." She rolled her hips into his deliberately, loving the way his eyes darkened and his fingers tightened on her hips. "I hope you aren't as much of a prude."

It was Alphonse's turn to roll his hips up into Paninya's. "What do you think?" he gasped.

"Shh. Less talking." Paninya swooped down, kissing Alphonse again. Pulling his shirt free from his trousers, she grinned when he grunted at the friction against his sensitive skin. Alphonse helped by tugging at her shirt, skinning her out of it. Paninya hoped he didn't mind her little breasts, then gasped as he curled his body up, licking at first one, then the other peaking nipple. "Oh, flexible," she nearly groaned.

Alphonse rolled them both over, pulling at the buckle of her belt. "Shoes," he said, shaking his head, "you had to wear lace up boots."

"They're good for work," Paninya said, but helped get them off, tossing them past the edge of the blanket. "I guess not so good for sex, huh?" She tickled Alphonse's bare sole, grinning when he giggled and tugged his foot out of reach.

"That isn't either!"

Paninya grinned. "Are you sure? Garfiel says laughter's an aphrodiliac."

"Aphrodisiac," Alphonse told her, wrapping his arms around her and kissing her mouth. Their tongues did battle, though Paninya figured, really, they both won. She began working at his shirt buttons while he slipped his hand down the front of her trousers, his soft fingers brushing over her heated skin.

"Don't tease!" She whined, wriggling her hips.

Alphonse grinned and helped her out of her trousers and panties, then let her undress him the rest of the way. "Wow," she said, grinning at the sight of him splayed out before her. "Where do I start?"

"Um...maybe with one of these." Alphonse grabbed his pants, rummaging in the pocket to pull out a condom tin. He had the grace to flush when Paninya stared at him. "I like being prepared!"

"I hope you packed a picnic lunch in there, too," she told him, snatching the tin and thumbing the lid open, "I don't think we're getting back home early today."

X X X


End file.
